warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dawn of War
Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War is a Real Time Strategy game for the PC developed by Relic Entertainment and published by THQ. Based on Games Workshop's popular tabletop wargame, Warhammer 40,000, Dawn of War was released in September 2004. Dawn of War features four armies: *Space Marines *Orks *Eldar *Chaos Space Marines Dawn of War introduces the Blood Ravens, an original chapter of Space Marines created by Relic. The Blood Ravens' history, organization, and other background information about them are described in the Australian White Dwarf, issue 298 (The same article was printed in issue 305 of the English magazine edition). The Single Player campaign deals with the Blood Ravens 3rd Company as they are called to assist against an Ork invasion on the planet Tartarus. This eventually pulls them into conflict with the Eldar and finally the forces of Chaos. Notable Features Dawn of War has different gameplay to most RTS games, because of its squad-based units, close combat options, morale, and point-based resourcing system. * The squad system is innovative and had never really been explored in other RTS games. Squads can be reinforced by adding additional members, equipped with additional special weaponry, attached leaders or special units. For example, a Space Marine squad starts with 4 marines, but can be expanded up to 8 standard marines and a sergeant, and equipped with up to 4 heavy weapons: Heavy Bolters, Plasma Guns, Flamers or Missile Launchers, each of which has their own characteristics. It is also possible to attach a hero or a special unit to the squad. The ability to reinforce even during battle creates interesting situations with armies being reinforced on the spot rather than new units being made in a player's base. The winner can usually expect little defense if he defeats the enemy army completely, since base fortifications are not as prominent as in most other RTS games. * The close combat units differ from other contemporary RTS games as well. While idea of a close combat units dates back to ''Warcraft, Dawn of War implements it more realistically. Any ranged unit engaged in close combat cannot shoot and must engage in close combat as well. This makes tying-up enemy ranged squads a tactical option and often a priority. * An additon to the typical hitpoint system is morale. While units in a squad take damage individually, morale damage is applied to a squad as a whole. When morale drops to zero the squad breaks and its combat ability is greatly reduced. The player retains control of the unit and may decide whether to retreat and regain morale or stay and fight. Different weapons deal different amounts of damage to health and morale. * The game uses 2 kinds of resources: "requisition" and "power". Requisition is generated by the army headquarters and by controlling certain points on the battlefield. Only infantry can capture these points and it takes a certain amount of time for them to do so. Points can be de-captured and then captured by the enemy. There are three kinds of points: :* Strategic Points are most common, quick to capture, and have an average line of sight. After capturing, a listening post may be built on them to protect them from de-capture; this also increases the amount of requisition generated. The listening post can be upgraded with defenses, which also further increases amount of requisition generated. Certain games can be won by a player holding two-thirds of map's Strategic Points for 7 minutes. :* Critical Locations are always in uneven amount on the map. These take longer to capture and have a bigger line of sight, but cannot have listening posts built on them, thus making them harder to hold. They are usually located at "choke points", and certain games can be won by a player or team holding half the critical locations on the map for 8 minutes. :* Relics take the longest to capture and have a small line of sight. However, holding a relic gives access to the race's most advanced and powerful units. Relics can have listening posts built on them. The power resource can be generated by building plasma generators: up to six generators can be built per headquarter. Additionally, some maps have special points called "slag deposits", at which special generators can be constructed. These are more expensive but produce power at much higher rate. As the player progresses up the tech tree reliance on power increases. Other features include heroes, 4 completely different races, and clear distinction between infantry and vehicles, with vehicles being almost impervious to the attacks of non-upgraded infantry units, while being able to destroy many of them themselves. The engine allows for full 3D camera movement. Gameplay Because of its point-based resource system Dawn of War favours agressive gameplay, and fights over points start very soon. Indeed, most 1 vs. 1 matches take less than 15 minutes, without using the most advanced units and vehicles. Team games are usually longer and allow for full technological advancement. The game is very micro-intensive; Squads can be reinforced, equipped with special weapons and use special skills; skirmishes over points take place all over the map and during battle it is essential to manage various units effectively. Criticism Dawn of War was mainly criticized for its short and repetitive single player campaign. All missions are fairly similar in both objectives and execution of therein. Also, despite several patches, some fans still consider the game to be unbalanced in multiplayer. Expansion Pack An expansion pack entitled Dawn of War: Winter Assault was released in September of 2005. Winter Assault features a fifth playable race, the Imperial Guard, who previously only appeared in certain single player missions of Dawn of War. There are several changes in both the singleplayer and multiplayer aspects. Each of the existing races gains a new unit. New units * The Space Marines gain the Chaplain, a powerful close combat hero unit with the special ability to weaken an enemy squad's resolve and a healing aura. * The Forces of Chaos gain Khorne Berzerkers, strong and fast close combat assault squad armed with bolt pistol and chainaxe. * The Orks gain the Mega-Armored Nobz, slow-moving, but powerful and heavily armored semi-hero unit. * The Eldar gain the Fire Dragons, short-ranged fusion gun wielding aspect warriors best utilized against vehicles and structures. New campaigns There are two new single player campaigns, which focus around a lost Imperial Titan. The four playable races from the original Dawn of War are available, with each race trying to find and gain control of the Titan for their own reasons. Expansion Criticism Winter Assault was criticised for its skirmish mode difficulty, with the standard AI setting being similar to the hardest settings of the original game. Novel In December of 2004, The Black Library released a novelization of Dawn of War, written by C.S. Goto. The story expands on the story found in the Single Player campaign, with additional characters and in more details. A follow-up novel, Dawn of War: Ascension, has been released in November 2005, continuing the story of Captain Angelos and the Blood Ravens. Misc. * Dawn of War has active modding community. Relic Entertainment released official modding tools for the community to use. * Dawn of War is also the name of a less successful Real Time Strategy game set in prehistoric times, published by SouthPeak Interactive. External links *[http://www.dawnofwargame.com Official Dawn of War Website] *[http://forums.relicnews.com/forumdisplay.php?f=89 Official Dawn of War Forums] *Official Modding Forums Category:2004 computer and video games Category:Real-time strategy computer games D Category:PC games de:Dawn of War fr:Dawn of War